In order to support testing and training activities, many open air ranges utilize multiple cameras to capture images in both visible and non-visible spectra. These cameras are generally used to record a test event and are generally synchronized to a precision time source (e.g., coordinated time source (UTC)) to help create coordinated imagery of the test event. The resulting imagery capturing the test event is then preferably fed into image processing software and fused to generate position versus time data or time-space-position information (TSPI) data.
The resulting TSPI data, however, may be susceptible to error and is generally only as precise as the least precise data source used to generate that data. Thus, any improvement to the accuracy of the timing of the camera shutter speeds will likely result in an improvement in the generated TSPI data. The frame rate for some of these cameras can be altered, thereby modifying how often an image frame is recorded for each specific test. But, depending on the manufacturer of each camera device, the timing of the camera shutter may vary, even when using the same input synchronization signal. More importantly, in some cases, the shutter timing might not even conform to the manufacturer-provided specifications. As a result, given the possible shutter timing inconsistencies of the cameras, it might become more difficult or impossible to determine the timing of critical events with a necessary degree of precision.
Therefore, based on the foregoing, a need exists that overcomes these deficiencies. The present disclosure solves the inconsistent shutter timing deficiencies and generally represents a new and useful innovation in the realm of calibration mechanisms for measuring with precision the light integration time for cameras.